User talk:LobStoR
Welcome Hi, welcome to Farmville Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seeds page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiriluser (Talk) 21:41, September 27, 2009 Barnstar Re:Moving articles I know how to use the move button. I copy + pasted the entire article because the name I wanted to move the article to already existed as a redirect. Theboy1001 19:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :You can move over another article, when the other article is a redirect pointing at the page you are moving from... for instance if "Gifts" is redirected to "Gift" then you can move "Gifts" over "Gift". Also, the destination article has to have only one edit in its history to allow overwrite. Hopefully this helps for the future :) 09:55, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Templates I see you have been changing some of the templates recently. Since the changes, it seems to have had some problems; the Navigation templates move up the page and mess up the other templates. I have moved the Navigation templates down the page for all of the ribbon articles, but might you be able to look at the templates to stop them doing that? For an example of what I mean, just look at the history of any ribbon article. On another note, when you reply to me, please do so on my talk page. Just create a new heading with Re: in front of the previous titles (like I did to you above). For example, to reply to this, just post Re:Templates on my talk page. Thanks. Theboy1001 18:35, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes -- I see that the new templates have trouble with page layout when using a browser based on the Webkit layout engine (ie: Safari, Google Chrome)... I hadn't noticed at first, as intial testing showed they work out OK under Trident (Internet Explorer) and Gecko (Firefox, Netscape, etc). Part of this may be due to some missing CSS classes on this wiki. 18:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Is that something you can fix, then? Or will I have to manually move each Navigation template myself? Theboy1001 18:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::On that other note, it is usually considered more professional and organized to reply on the page that the comment was posted on. 05:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Image policy I've posted a suggestion for an image policy here. Could you take a look please? Theboy1001 19:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Other Wikis? What other wikis do you work on. I see that you have around 1000 edits Wikia-wide, but you seem a lot more experienced than that. Do you work on Wikipedia, or another type of wiki? Thanks, and sorry if I am a pain sometimes XD 15:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) : Most of my wiki experience is on an internal wiki at work -- we use MediaWiki. I have contributed a bit to various gaming Wikias, and a little bit on Wikipedia, as well. I probably ought to detail this on my User page, as it's always nice to know who you're working with. 17:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) FarmVille's Terms of Service You mentioned "FarmVille's Terms of Service" in your quick-delete mark, where can i find them? --Puggan se 19:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Zynga Terms of Service -- though Wikia is not a Zynga-controlled website, we do not try to promote "Cheats" on here. Plenty of other sites on the series of tubes for that. 17:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Markup Wiki Just wondering if you would be at all interested in the Wiki Markup Wiki, a wiki about wiki code! It may seem a little redundant, but we will expand to popular templates, and more. You seem like you would benefit that wiki a lot. Thanks, 05:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Ajr, I'll check it out, I'm always interested in learning more, myself (what better way than hands-on?) 08:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) HALP! Hey LobStoR, we are really in the need of more admins here, could you become active here again? Also, do I have your permission to nominate you for adminship? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 14:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :We don't need more admins anymore now. In case you do come back here, I have granted patroller rights to your account. Happy editing! Ajraddatz Talk 00:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Not too interested, but gotcha. Also, just FYI you may want to contact the administrators of the following wiki: ::* http://www.farmville-wiki.com/ :: They seem to have stolen a significant amount of content from without any attribution to farmville.wikia.com. 17:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, I have noticed and am in constant dialague with them. Ajraddatz Talk 18:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::So are you sure you don't want to come back? ;) 23:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I check in on this wiki occasionally, but I don't have the time to do sysop-ly tasks here. Lately, though, I lurk in #wikia a lot on IRC. See you around :-) 08:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, I guess I'll need to settle for that. Thanks :) 13:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC)